Conjecture
by Oro-han
Summary: Set during their high school days. Ignis catches wind of some rumors regarding Noctis and Prompto and tries to find the truth.


Ignis had done his research, monitoring the situation carefully, speaking to possible witnesses and ruling out details based on possible bias or intentional lying. It was his job to monitor Prince Noctis's lifestyle outside the castle, to see if he was grown up enough to be on his own, to make sure he would be able to take over as king sooner than any of them would like to admit.

There were certain duties that came with being Crown Prince, last of the line of Lucis. Unspoken as of yet, because Noctis was still young and in high school, and in this day and age producing an heir before he was considered an adult would have been an international scandal.

Even still, where his investigation had led him thus far was worrying in ways he had not anticipated. Ignis knew his duty to report potential problems, but he also had a duty to Noctis's well being, and as his friend. The last two were what complicated matters. If he looked at it from his position as a Crown citizen, and in service to the king, it was simple: report his possible findings. If he looked at it from the perspective of his assignment to ensure the Crown Prince and sole heirs well being, it became more complicated, because revealing what he had learned had the potential to be devastating. Lastly as a friend what he had learned was no one's business but those involved, and he as a person had to qualms with the situation, as long as his friend was happy.

Though he had the duty to report even his suspicions, Ignis had decided that he would confirm the situation before making a decision. This would be a delicate political matter, no doubt, and there was enough tension when talks of the future arose that adding conjecture into the mix was a bad idea.

Ignis, instead, went back over the information he had gathered, all of it written in his little notebook and annotated with how reliable it could be considered. The first incident that brought the overall potential problem to light was just over a month ago.

* * *

"I don't get it." One of the girls said, looking out the window to the courtyard. "Every time we try to talk to the Prince, he ignores us, but that blonde kid shows up and they go everywhere together."

"I know, right?" A second chimed in. "They go everywhere together, they don't hang out with anyone else, and any time one of us tries to get close _he_ , "the word was dripping with contempt, "shows up and drags Prince Noctis away."

"I heard," A third girl, in what Ignis would call a gaggle, added, "that a girl in second year went to confess and Prince Noctis turned her down flat, saying he already has someone."

The first girl scoffed, "Well, it can only be one person. He doesn't talk to anyone else."

(break)

Ignis had not meant to eavesdrop, he had actually been on his way to fetch Noctis for an important meeting when he'd accidently stumbled upon the conversation. He didn't think much of it at the time, but he would have been failing in his duties to not hunt down the girl who had confessed and hear her side of the story directly.

* * *

"Take your time" Ignis said, handing her his handkerchief, "I know this must be difficult for you."

The girl sat across from him in the booth tucked into the back of the coffee shop, away from prying eyes. He'd chosen the spot in preparation for something like this. The girl sobbed heavily, her nose running and her chest heaving, it was not a pretty sight.

She accepted the square of fabric, wiping her face, and taking a deep shuddering breath to calm herself. "I've just, I've liked Prince Noctis for so long. We've been in the same class since middle school." She explained herself, having already confirmed that he had soundly rejected her. "I know that doesn't mean a lot, but it did to me. I thought, we've known each other for so long, he'll understand that I'm not idolizing him like those other girls, that I care about him as a person." Her voice cracked and she had to take another break to regain control.

Ignis wrote notes in his notebook as he spoke, her perspective important in finding whatever grains of truth were buried in her version of events. He did not think she was lying, but, when emotions run high it's easy to skew an event in one's mind.

"So, I thought, we're in the same class again this year, it must be fate." She smiled bitterly around her tears, eyes fixed on her untouched coffee nestled between her fingers. "So I spent all night practicing what I was going to say, went against school rules and put on a little makeup, you know, made sure I was my best, but…" She trailed off, her mind someplace distant.

"But?" Ignis prompted her back to the present.

"But he said no, of course, isn't that why we're here." Her words dripped venom, the anger supplementing her sadness.

"Unfortunately, it is." Ignis spoke carefully, "However, I would appreciate it if you could tell me exactly what he said to you."

"You know, the more I think about it the angrier I get, really." She was still hiccuping slightly in her emotional state, but her tears had slowed. "He never used to spend time with anyone, now he's with the blonde guy… Prompto… all the time." She looked up, eyes burning with contempt. "He said 'I already have someone I love', nothing else, not a word after I put my whole heart into that speech."

* * *

It wasn't much to go on, and the girl thinking Noctis had meant Prompto by having someone he loved was just conjecture. He could have very well meant Lady Lunafreya, whom he hadn't seen in years, but still sent notes back and forth to regularly.

It would require a more watchful eye to lay the rumors to rest, just for the sake of being thorough.

* * *

"Come on, Noct." Prompto pleaded for the answers to the homework, bumping his shoulder into Noctis's over and over as he was ignored. "Just explain it to me one more time?"

Ignis stood in the kitchen, normally ignoring the other two as they did they school work, he found himself dividing his attention between preparing dinner and how they interacted. He also took note that more often than not he was cooking for three since Prompto had become friends with the Prince.

"Fine." Noctis gave in, putting his hand over Prompto's face and pushing him over when the he tried to hug him in gratitude. "This is the last time though, if you don't understand the equation this time you'll just have to drop out and work at a host bar or something."

Ignis couldn't help but notice how close Prompto scooted up to Noctis, their arms touching as he leaned in focused on the explanation. He had been around Prompto enough to know he was unfamiliar with the concept of personal space, Ignis himself having been subject to slaps on the back and an arm tossed around his shoulder on numerous occasions. What made this stand out, now that Ignis payed attention, was that Noctis usually preferred his personal space, but was very tolerant of Prompto's incessant invasion of that space.

By the time Noctis had finished reviewing the equation in question, Prompto had put his arm around Noctis and was resting his chin on his shoulder looking at the notebook and mhmm-ing at every step. "You got it?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks buddy!" Prompto returned to his own books, and Noctis continued with his homework in a comfortable silence. That was until Prompto found another problem he couldn't understand and the whole thing started over once more.

* * *

Ignis could trust his own eyes and intuition, but because of how the matter had been brought to his attention he could not rule out the possibility he was ascribing meaning to things due to his own bias. Noctis had been introverted until Prompto had become his friend at the beginning of the school year, but with how closed off he had been since Tenebrae and the nature of his social status it was a relief to see him open up to anyone at all.

He needed an outside opinion on the matter, and there was one person he trusted to give him an honest and unbiased assessment. Someone who was a people person, had an impeccable judgement of character, and people tended to trust and relax around.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" Gladiolus asked, throwing back his head in laughter as Ignis cleaned his glasses to hide his discomfort. "You're the observant one, I thought you'd have had this figured out months ago, and instead you're asking me?"

"Well, yes, I wanted an outside opinion on the matter." Ignis explained again. "I told you that I think there's too much bias for me to make any judgements on the situation." They were sitting in Gladiolus's home, in his room away from the prying ears of the castle and strangers. They had been good friends for years, and no one would think anything of Ignis paying a visit.

"You know people have said the same about us, right?" Gladiolus pointed out, still laughing. "Would it make you feel better if they were?"

Ignis waved a hand as if brushing something aside. "That's an entirely different matter, neither of us is Crown Prince."

"So what?" The question was pointed. "Let's say, for the sake of argument, that it is true. So what? Noct knows his duty, and wouldn't let his personal life interfere with it. I've told you before, give him some credit."

"Yes, I'm aware." Ignis conceded, "I have a duty as well, though, and I'm trying to perform it without coming off as an alarmist or spreading baseless rumors."

Gladiolus shook his head. "I think that's an excuse, and you just want to know for yourself."

It was partially true.

"Look, Iggy, I'm not going to tell you anything. You already know who you need to ask if you want the truth." He was suddenly serious, having adopted a tone that left no room for argument. "It's their relationship, one way or another. If you want to know so badly, go to the source."

"I suppose you're right." Ignis sighed in defeat.

* * *

So in the end he had hearsay, his own bias, and no help from Gladiolus. That had all lead him here, waiting for Prompto. He still wasn't certain what he would do once he had the information he was looking for. Would he inform the king? Would he keep it to himself and see how thing developed, only revealing it if there was a potential problem? How would he perform his duty why still being a friend, because something like this had the potential to destroy the friendship they'd built.

"Yo, Iggy!" Prompto called, exiting the school building, one hand shoved in his pocket and the other waving excitedly. "What's up, you wanted to talk to me?"

Ignis did feel bad about pulling Prompto out of his classes for this, but if he approached him during a free period or after school had ended for the day he'd have to deal with Noctis as well. It was best to keep matters simple for now. Later word would undoubtedly reach Noctis, but he could damage control when the time came. "Yes, there was a matter I wanted to discuss."

"I'm not in trouble am I? I swear I don't let him put his vegetables in my lunch box." Prompto defended himself, a matter that would have to be looked into another time.

"No, no, nothing like that." Ignis hesitated, wondering for the hundredth time how best to broach the subject. "It's something a little more delicate than that."

Prompto looked completely confused, and Ignis had no doubt that the subject would come as a shock to him, but he was certainly the easier of the two to extract information from. "Sure thing. There are some benches over there, we can sit and talk."

Ignis nodded following Prompto, turning possible questions over in his mind until they were seated and he was faced once again with the present. "I know this is a sensitive matter, and I will be honest with you in that I am not sure how best to go about asking, so I think it is best to be direct."

Prompto looked a touch nervous, but retained his usual positive outlook, "Okay, shoot."

Ignis took a breath, then continued. "You see," He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully, "it's on the matter of relationships, specifically, and I find myself unsure of how to continue without asking-"

"Dude, it's not a big deal." Prompto laughed off his nervousness. "I'm sure Gladio likes you too, you just gotta talk to him about it."

Ignis felt his ears heat, and he was only mostly sure if was from irritation. "No, not related to my relationships." He cleared his throat. "In regards to your relationships."

Prompto threw up his hands defensively, "Whoa, whoa, you're a cool guy and all, and I like you as a friend..n"

"Once again, no." Ignis cut in firmly, growing annoyed. It was best to just cut to the heart of the matter. "I mean you and Noctis, what is the status of your relationship with him?"

"That's none of your business." A too familiar voice answered before Prompto had the opportunity.

The two turned to see Noctis approaching. "I thought it was weird when people were talking about someone pulling Prompto out of class."

"Noct, it's not what you think." Prompto jumped up, immediately trying to de-escalate the situation, ever the peace keeper. He was red as a beet though, clearly embarrassed by the situation.

"It's exactly what I think." Noctis's voice had taken on a harsher tone, his eyes locked on Ignis. "You think I don't know what's been going on? That you've been going around asking questions about me?"

"I'm just trying to do my job." Ignis stood to confront Noctis, feeling like he needed to stand to even the field.

"Yeah, I know, report everything about every aspect of my life to my dad. Your job." Noctis was clearly upset, which was why Ignis had tried approaching Prompto in the first place, as well as that had gone. "But this, this isn't his business, it's not yours, it sure as hell isn't anyone's but mine and Prompto's."

The part of him that had been arguing against duty in his mind echoed it's agreement. Before he could speak, Prompto stepped in.

"Noct, calm down. It's not a big deal." He put his hand on Noctis's shoulder, but it was shrugged off, and Noctis rounded his anger on Prompto, only slightly curbed.

"Of course it is, he's following us around, asking people about us, and then he picks on you because you'll give him answers. Answers to questions he shouldn't be asking in the first place." The last part was directed at Ignis.

"Yeah, I mean, he should have just asked us from the start if something is going on. I'm not arguing with you there." Prompto was doing his best to stay calm, but it was obvious he was uncomfortable with just about everything at the moment. "I just think, maybe everyone makes mistakes. You shouldn't blame him. I don't even think he was doing it because it was his job, I think he's just genuinely curious."

Noctis looked from Prompto to Ignis, and back to Prompto, seeming to deflate just a little. "Whatever."

Prompto smiled. "It's really not a big deal, I'm not bothered by it." He leaned to the side to look around Noctis, talking to Ignis. "Really, no big deal. We can just forget about the whole thing."

"I," Ignis searched for something to say. "I would appreciate that. I apologize for my behavior." He owed Prompto more than a simple apology, but for now it would be best to leave and let Noctis calm down.

Ignis stood to leave, brushing off his pants in a poor attempt to avoid eye contact. "I should get going then."

Noctis grabbed him by the arm, causing him to look up, some of his earlier anger still lingering in his gaze. "You have something you want to ask, next time ask me directly."

Ignis nodded, "Of course, I'm sorry Noct. It was inappropriate of me, and… I'm sorry."

Noctis nodded after a moment, and let him go. Calling out after a few paces, "I want steaks tonight, good ones."

Ignis smiled to himself, waving in acknowledgement. Only once we was well outside the school gates did he realize he still had no idea what the truth was, and after that confrontation possessed an arguably stronger case than before.


End file.
